Pilihanku
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Kim Joomyeon tak pernah merasakan rasa ini, rasa yang ingin membuatnya menariknya ke langit angkasa dan mungkin berdansa sampai angka infinity habis. Atau mungkin, menikah dengannya? Sungguh beruntung dirinya, jatuh cinta ke teman masa kecilnya; Zhang Yixing. Sulay, LESTARIKAN SULAY DAN CHENMIN! RnR?


Kim Joomyeon tak pernah merasakan rasa ini, rasa yang ingin membuatnya menarik_nya_ ke langit angkasa dan mungkin berdansa sampai angka _infinity _habis. Atau mungkin, menikah dengannya? Sungguh beruntung dirinya, jatuh cinta ke teman masa kecilnya; Zhang Yixing.

**Pilihanku © sayestoyaoi**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Cast: Kim Joomyeon – Exo K**

**Zhang Yixing – Exo M**

**The cast belongs to God, SM Ent. And the plot belongs to mine. RnR?**

**Juga, ini songfic Pilihanku – Maliq n D'Essentials sebaiknya readers baca ini pake lagu itu pas ada lirik bertandakan bold biar dapat feelnya^^**

**.**

Kim Joomyeon atau dikenal Suho duduk di sebuah kedai kopi kecil, kedua jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk di meja. Terlihat sekali dari gerak-geriknya ia menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya. Maksudnya lihat saja, setiap bel di pintu berbunyi ia akan melihat ke arah pintu tersebut; berharap yang masuk adalah yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Ting!

Suho menengok ke arah pintu kafe. Sekali lagi ia kecewa mendapati yang masuk bukan orang yang ditunggu, melainkan _yeoja_ berambut merah. Ia menghela napas. Ia sangat paham dengan kebiasaan telat orang yang ditunggunya ini, dan ia mencoba untuk bersabar. Bukan Kim Joomyeon namanya kan, kalau ia tidak sabar?

Suho mencoba untuk percaya ke temannya ini. Iya, dia sedang menunggu teman masa kecilnya. Mereka ikut taman bermain, sekolah dasar, sampai sekolah menengah keatas bersama. Mereka sangat akrab, namun sayang Suho harus berpisah dengan teman masa kecilnya, karena ia pergi ke Inggris untuk mengikuti permintaan orang tuanya; dan sebagai anak baik pun ia mengikuti kehendaknya, bersekolah di sekolah pengacara di Inggris.

Jauh-jauh hari Suho membuat janji kepada teman masa kecilnya untuk bertemu di kedai kopi ini yaitu awal mereka bertemu saat masih berumur balita. Tempat dimana Suho merasakan kertertarikan ke teman masa kecilnya itu.

Ting!

Pintu kafe berbunyi lagi, menandakan ada pelanggan masuk. Suho tidak menoleh ataupun menggerakan kepalanya, ia malah melihat keluar. Ia baru sadar kalau ada orang di depannya setelah ia mendengar sebuah suara _familiar _di telinganya.

"Joonma?"

Oke tunggu sebentar, 'joonma' itu hanya nama kecil yang teman masa kecilnya panggil, itupun dengan nada olok karena Suho merasa itu nama perempuan cengeng. Dan dia seorang _namja_ demi Tuhan.

Suho menengok didepannya. Seorang _namja_ berdiri di depannya, ber_-trench coat_ abu-abu dengan syal hijau tosca. Ia memakai kaus putih dan celana denim. Satu hal yang Suho sadari, _namja _ini sangat berpenampilan baik dan uhuk, tampan.

"X-Xing-xing?"

Suho bertanya dengan gagap. Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi namja tampan ini, Suho berdoa dengan penuh khusyuk.

"Ne, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Jawaban _namja _ tersebut mengejutkan Suho. "O-Oh kau banyak berubah, Yixing." Menggunakan nama aslinya adalah salah satu kesukaan teman masa kecilnya, alias Zhang Yixing. Hanya teman-temannya yang memanggilnya Lay, tetapi Suho berkata lain.

"Benarkah? _Well, _selama kau pindah ke Inggris aku juga digeret oleh sepupuku pergi ke Prancis; jadi ya kurasa aku berubah. Tapi kau juga berubah, mukamu lebih dewasa. Dimana Joonma yang menariku dengan posesifnya dari teman lain?" Yixing berkata dengan nada bercanda.

Kejadian itu memang benar terjadi saat TK. Waktu itu Suho melihat di televise laki-laki yang menarik perempuannya dari lelaki lain, dan otak polos Suho berhasil mempengaruhi hatinya, bahwa hal itu sangat wajar dilakukan dari teman ke teman; karena takut kehilangan.

"A-Aniya itu kan tidak sengaja! Lagian salahkan pembantuku menonton sinetron seperti itu!" Suho berkata membela dirinya sendiri, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut. Yixing tertawa.

"Iya aku tahu, kau kan pernah cerita ke aku Joonma-ah." Yixing berkata menahan tawa. Setelah itu, mereka berbicara tentang apapun. Seperti cerita Yixing yang dikira tukang parkir karena membantu ibu-ibu parkir atau cerita Suho tentang dosen yang mengira istrinya lahir anak pertama padahal yang melahirkan adalah tantenya.

Dan pada saat akhirnya, Yixing bertanya. "Jadi, kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang spesial?" Yixing berusaha untuk tidak menekan lebih jauh dan lebih fokus ke _frapuccino-_nya yang setengah habis itu.

"Mereka datang mereka pergi, tidak ada yang menetap lama, Xing-Xing." Suho berkata santai, toh ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu karena fokus ke pendidikannya.

Andai Suho tahu, kalau Yixing telah mengadakan pesta di pikirannya sambil melakukan _victory dance_ setelah tahu Suho masih single. Maksudnya adalah Yixing masih bisa mengajaknya bermain –walau mereka sudah berumur dua puluh tahunan, di ladang dimana Yixing akan menari dan Suho akan memotretnya.

"Yixing-ah, sebenarnya ini bukan tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi bersamamu. Masih ada satu tempat lagi." Suho berkata, memanggil pelayan. Mata Yixing membulat. "Benarkah? Kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi, bawa aku kesana Joonmaa~"

Suho tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya yang masih mempunyai sisi kekanak-kanakan. Tampaknya kepribadiannya sama sekali tak berubah, masih seperti dulu; moody, suka mengerjai orang dan bermain polos.

Ia ingat saat Yixing menyembunyikan pakaian dalam salah satu temannya dan mereka berdua kena hukuman; dan Suho ingat selama hukumannya ia menasihati Yixing sampai temannya itu marah dan tiga hari tak masuk sekolah. Akhirnya ia pergi kerumahnya dan mengancam dengan halus bahwa ia akan menyebar foto bayinya (dan bagi Yixing itu aib, dan ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Suho bisa punya foto tersebut) ke seluruh sekolah.

"Hey kenapa melamun? Cepat bayar." Yixing berkata meremas tangannya. Selama ini mereka sudah pergi dari meja dan berjalan ke tempat kasir, dimana Yixing mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Suho dengan cara yang agak manja; tapi Suho tak mengindahkan caranya.

"Aku kira kau yang akan bayar." Suho berkata mencibir. Yixing mengernyit. "Uangku habis pulang pergi ke Paris ke sini hanya untuk bertemu kau, bodoh." Yixing menjitak Suho dengan penuh amarah yang tentu saja Suho tertawa.

Setelah itu Suho membayar agak mahal, ternyata Yixing membeli sekotak kecil brownies untuknya sendiri; dengan alasan "Aku lapar dan uangku habis karena bertemu denganmu, _better spend it while it lasts_."

Suho membuka pintu mobil Maserati-nya (–yang Yixing deskripsikan sebagai 'mobil teranggun' Suho setelah Austin birunya) untuk Yixing dan membuka pintu supir untuknya. Suho mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang nyaman, suasana di mobil begitu hening entah mungkin Yixing terlalu gembira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ia mencoba untuk menutup mulutnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai dan Yixing menyeletuk, "Benarkan firasatku. Aku tahu kau pasti berencana membawaku kesini." Yixing berkata, dan Suho hanya tersenyum. Ia mengambil kamera di bagasinya dahulu, lalu membuka pintu untuk Yixing. Dan dengan cara sama mereka pergi dari kafe, lengan Yixing di kalungkan ke lengan Suho dan lehernya bersandar di bahunya. Mereka berjalan berdua ke sebuah pohon di ladang.

"Kenapa ada banyak orang?" Yixing bertanya, ketika melihat segerombolan orang membawa alat musik dan berpindah-pindah tempat. "Ini kunjungan terakhirmu kesini kan? Aku ingin mencoba membuatnya spesial, sehingga kau selalu ingat hal ini, Yixing-ah." Ia berkata dengan senyum bidadaranya.

Entah kenapa ucapan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Suho memberi kameranya ke seseorang berjas dan ia menarik Yixing ke dekapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa bersama?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya dimana Yixing tersenyum manis, berusaha keras menyembunyikan rona merahnya dan mengambil uluran tangan Suho.

Suho melihat ke salah satu orang yang membawa mic lalu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya apa rencanamu, Kim Joomyeon?" Gumam Yixing, matanya menatap mata Suho. "Kau lihat saja." Ia berkata dan tersenyum misterius.

**Berjuta rasa rasa yang tak mampu diungkapkan kata-kata**

Maju-mundur maju mundur. Sesekali ia membisikan lirik lagu tersebut ke telinga Yixing.

**Dengan beribu cara-cara kau selalu membuat ku bahagia**

"Aku bingung, Yixing-ah." Ia memulai. Yixing hanya diam, menutup mata. Ia tahu kalau masih banyak hal yang ia bicarakan, jadi ia hanya diam dan menikmati.

**Kau adalah alasan dan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan**

"Tentang semua hal."

**Yang benar-benar kuinginkan hanyalah kau untuk selalu di sini ada untukku**

"Perasaan, kebiasaan, penjelasan."

**Maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku, menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku**

"Hatiku kepadamu."

**Maukah kau tuk menjadi yang pertama, yang selalu ada di saat pagi ku membuka mata**

"Itu pertanyaanku." Suho memutar Yixing, dan sekali lagi Yixing bertemu dengan muka tampan yang berada di depannya.

**Oh..**

Suho mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yixing, mengikuti senandung lagu. Yixing tahu dengan baik apa yang dimaksud Suho.

**Ijinkan aku memilikimu, mengasihimu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, memberi cinta**

Jika hanya Suho tanya bahwa Yixing telah mengucapkan jutaan "Yes, yes, yes, yes I do."

**memberi semua yang engkau inginkan, selama aku mampu aku akan berusaha**

Nafas Suho berhenti di lehernya. Begitu menggelikan.

**mewujudkan semua impian dan harapan, tuk menjadi kenyataan**

"Jawab aku, Xing." Yixing membuka mulut ingin menjawab, tapi tersela oleh lirik selanjutnya.

**Maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku, menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku**

"Mau, Joonma-ah." Gumamnya, dan Suho mendengar itu tapi ia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan ini membuat Yixing frustasi.

**Maukah kau tuk menjadi yang pertama, yang slalu ada di saat pagi ku membuka mata**

Suho memutar Yixing lagi dan Yixing mengubur wajahnya ke dada Suho.

**Jadilah yang terakhir, tuk jadi yang pertama; tuk jadi selamanya...**

Mereka berhenti berdansa. Suho hanya terdiam, melepas tangan Yixing dan Yixing mengerang karena ia tidak dapat merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

**Maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku, menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku**

"Yixing-ah." Suho mengelus punggungnya, namun tidak dijawab sama sekali.

**Maukah kau tuk menjadi yang pertama, yang selalu ada di saat pagi ku**

Suho berdoa dalam hati, semoga semua ini akan berjalan lancar. Ia hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang _memorable_ bagi sahabat kecilnya itu, bukannya menyakiti. Tapi tampaknya ia malah membangkitkan perasaan lama yang sempat terkubur semenjak mereka berpisah.

**Maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku, menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku; maukah kau tuk menjadi yang pertama, yang selalu ada di saat pagi ku membuka mata**

"Lay." Ia mencoba menggunakan nama panggilan Yixing, tapi itu justru membuat Yixing marah karena ia tak mengerti perasaan Yixing yang sesungguhnya.

**Jadilah yang terakhir, tuk jadi yang pertama, tuk jadi selamanya...**

Ketika lagu berhenti dan Suho menyuruh semua pemain musik dan penyanyi pergi, dengan sisa fotografer. Suho menarik dagu Yixing, menatap wajahnya yang penuh air mata lalu menatap bibir _kissable_ tersebut.

Yeah, panggil Suho gila tapi ia mengecup bibir Yixing. Memagut, mengulum, menjilat. Yixing membuka matanya, ini bukan mimpi dan ini nyata bahwa bibirnya sedang dikecup dengan rakus oleh Kim Joomyeon, _crush_nya semenjak mereka bertemu di kedai kopi. '

"Mmmh." Yixing hanya diam, ikut melumat bibir Suho. Suho menarik pinggang mungil tersebut lalu menariknya lebih dekat serta mengigit bibirnya agar dibuka. Yixing tentu saja membuka tanpa sadar, dan tahu-tahu saja Suho sudah menginvasi ciuman tersebut dan mengajak perang lidahnya.

"J-Joonma~" Yixing berkata agak manja, oksigen-nya sudah habis dan ia meminta lebih banyak oksigen. Tentu saja, Suho secara tidak rela melepaskan ciumannya. Ia lebih baik tidak mendapat ciuman sama sekali daripada Yixing mati kehabisan oksigen hanya karena Suho menciumnya terlalu lama.

"Saranghae."

Yixing tersenyum. "Nado sarangahamida~"

**Lima tahun kemudian…**

Yixing mengambil buku bersampul kulit cokelat dari rak buku yang mempunyai ruang rahasia. Ia membuka satu persatu halaman sampai menemukan halaman paling terakhir dimana ada sebuah foto bayi imut dengan lesung pipit seperti miliknya.

Tersenyum ia membuka halaman sebelumnya, lalu tersenyum melihat foto ia dan orang yang dicintainya sedang berciuman di ladang. Lalu ada juga fotonya dan suaminya memegang bayi yang sedang tidur.

"Xing-xing, kenapa ada disini?"

Ia meletakan buku tersebut, lalu menoleh ke belakang hanya melihat Suho –alias suaminya, memeluknya dari belakang dengan muka ngantuk. Bibir suaminya mencium cupang alias _hickey_ yang ditinggalkannya barusan.

"Kembali tidur sana, nanti aku kembali lagi." Ia berucap lembut.

"How bout no?" Suho berkata, menyeringai sambil mengigit leher Yixing lagi, membuat cupang yang keberapa ia tidak tahu. Entahlah di lehernya terlalu banyak cupang ia tidak bisa menghitung.

"A-Ah Joonma aku serius."

"Aku lebih serius. Come on, Sadie ada di rumah ibumu; dan kau masih yakin aku tidak akan menyerangmu, Zhang Yixing?"

Setelah berkata itu, Suho memutarbalikkan Yixing sehingga Yixing menghadapnya dan mencium bibirnya tersebut sampai bengkak.

End.

**A/N: LESTARIKAN SULAY! KITA BUTUH LEBIH BANYAK SULAY MOMENT, SULAY FICS, DAN SULAY FACTS! **

**LESTARIKAN CHENMIN! KITA BUUH LEBIH BANYAK CHENMIN MOMENT, CHENMIN FICS, DAN CHEMIN FACTS!**

**LESTARIKAN YAOI! BERANI KOTOR ITU BAIK, YAOI ITU KOTOR BERARTI YAOI BAIK.**

**FUJOSHI DAN FUDANSHI BAGAIKAN BAJU KOTOR PENUH LUMPUR, SEBERAPA BANYAK ENTE CUCI KAGAK AKAN HILANG NODANYA SELALU PENUH DENGAN KEKOTORAN YAOI!**

**SO PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE KEYBOARD AND TYPE A REVIEW!**


End file.
